


【映an】贪欲者也会谈恋爱吗

by alfalfalf



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: *短打，TV24时间点
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 24





	【映an】贪欲者也会谈恋爱吗

映司中了恋爱联组。

不，根据ankh的说法，这是yummy的催眠术。那为什么ankh没有中催眠术呢，比奈问道。ankh一愣，没接上话，而比奈只是随口一提，便马上转过去、给映司换上新的冷毛巾，安静的房间里只有毛巾落进水盆哗啦啦的声音。身陷恋爱危机的青年热得像烧红的炭，用不多久，额上的湿毛巾就肉眼可见地升起白烟。

“哼，这还用问，当然是因为我是greeed。”ankh说，“作为贪欲者怎么会中这种玩笑般的低级催眠术。”

“确实……那为什么伊达叔也没有事？”

“人类也是很复杂的，如果说是心有所属，”ankh咬了下嘴唇，“也就是——如果心里已经有了中意的人，是不会受到yummy创造出的爱情假象蒙骗的，毕竟作为源头的贪欲者对于爱的理解只是粗浅的模仿。”

“诶……这样吗，那，ankh理解爱吗？”比奈端起水盆起身离开，背影消失在阁楼门后。

“哼。”

ankh在沙发上躺下，闭上眼，听着比奈的脚步声逐渐消失在楼梯尽头。

“……要你管。”他小声说。

已经是深夜，ankh翻了个身，眯着眼观察着床上的映司：这家伙的态度还是让人火大，不仅打了自己那么多下，还仗着花痴发疯。但与此同时，ankh又无法真的对他生气。第一，他是受害者，虽然从ankh的角度来看，都是映司擅自行动冲得太快的错；第二，比起生气，他现在更多的是恼火。ankh也不知道自己为何会如此消沉，这还是第一次，贪欲者的心底仿佛漏了一个洞，漏出的银币撒了满地，可他却连捡起它们都兴致缺缺。

他想起白天与比奈的对话：如果已经有喜欢的人就不会被催眠术蛊惑——是吗？ankh咬着嘴唇，他的直觉指向一个答案，或许他早已心中有数，可他却自欺欺人。啊，是，映司那个笨蛋怎么可能有喜欢的人，那个连爱神的裙摆都没有摸到过的蠢货，怎么可能理解恋爱是什么。

“笨蛋！”ankh猛地锤了下沙发，发出一声闷响，可是躺在行军床上安睡的蠢货仍然毫无反应，仿佛喝醉般满脸通红，流着口水咕囔着梦话。ankh蜷起身体，抱住自己的双腿，他早知道火野映司是一个不折不扣的迟钝笨蛋，但是……泛起的失落感又是怎么回事，难道作为贪欲者的自己在期盼着什么吗？他不再看映司，闭眼听着体内的硬币相互碰撞发出的声音，在阁楼寂寞的夜晚中格外清晰。

“那ankh理解爱吗？” 

比奈的问题爬上他的心头，骚扰着贪欲者。我当然理解了，ankh心说，早在八百年前就明白了，人类因为爱产生的欲念比什么欲望都深，爱是贪婪，爱是占有欲，人会因此做出傻事，失去理性的控制——就像现在的火野映司一样……

可是另一个问题浮现了：爱到底是种什么样的感觉？是像冰块一样清凉的，还是像火焰一样灼热的？

如果说作为旁观者，ankh已经对这感情了如指掌，因此他能一眼看穿映司的心思，那俗不可耐的恋爱幻想；而人类的爱，这种情感到底是种什么样的感觉？贪欲者迷茫了。他试图从这个身体的记忆中找寻答案，可是所触摸到的是像胶卷上的影视资料般的信息，他能触摸到他的过去、看着这个身体在中学时和暗恋的女孩牵手，往课桌里送情书。但清晰的图像既没有温度也没有气味，ankh看着这一切、却也只是看着——映司说，心脏会跳得很快，他摸了摸自己的左胸口，那是人类的心脏的位置：没有任何变化。人类的心脏在硬币组成的身体中规律而平和地跳动着。

硬币们是孤独的个体，甚至不会与他的心共鸣……

无力感席卷了他，进而演变成焦躁。他睁开眼，体内的嘈杂、八百年中残留下的夙愿仍然清晰，或许用人类的方法能解决这个问题呢——他在红布上摸索，抓起手机，搜索引擎的页面把他的脸照得发白。

他犹豫再三，斟酌着用词：

喜欢是什么？

爱是什么意思？

恋爱是什么感觉？

他指尖流出的焦躁，化作一个个问号，向他明知不会得到正确答案的对象、电子组成的虚拟世界射出箭矢，或许他根本没有期待解答，只是纯粹的宣泄：情人用文字记录自己的心意，而ankh只是在山谷间泄愤般地呐喊着，他心知肚明，除了自己的回声外不会有第二个声音响起……寂寞的贪欲者，即使再度苏醒也仍然徘徊在没有边界的黑暗中。

因为映司中了催眠术，今晚休息得很早，即使网瘾少年ankh一刻不停地刷着网页，时间也才刚刚进入午夜。

一行字赫然映入眼帘：

“恋爱就是，凑近那个人的脸时会心脏狂跳。”

心脏狂跳——这样吗，那个笨蛋映司也是这样说的。 

ankh单手撑脸，撇着床上的那个人：果然，从这张脸上，除了扑面而来的傻气之外什么都感觉不到。

鬼使神差地，ankh从沙发上跳了下来，蹑手蹑脚地靠近床上的那人。他站在床边，俯视着床上的人，为了方便ankh进出，阁楼的小窗从不会拉上帘子，月光随性地照在他的脸上，ankh弯下腰，凑近这张熟悉的脸端详。

睫毛还挺长的，他心想：要说优点，客观评价，这笨蛋估计就脸比较好看了。比起白天生龙活虎喷射粉红爱心，闭上眼睡着了倒还有点美青年的意思。ankh观察着映司，时间不知不觉地流逝着，或许本人没有意识到，但他的脸贴得似乎有点太近了。

忽然，火野映司睁开了眼。

ankh被吓了一跳，猛地抬起身子，正在进行人类观察的贪欲者被抓了现行。可映司随即露出傻笑，脸也跟着变红，他伸出双手，搂住正准备逃跑的小鸟——

“ankh。”

被喊了名字的人愣住了，由着那人胡闹，被映司圈在臂弯里，极不舒适地弯着腰，然后，下一秒，一个湿湿的吻落在了贪欲者的嘴唇上。

或许是因为过于突然，ankh没有反抗……甚至是迷茫地顺从着映司。明明滴酒未沾，他们却都醉了，脑袋像吸饱了酒精的两颗的行星，双唇被引力牵制着重叠着，昏昏沉沉。一个人或许是受到魔法的蛊惑，而另一人则全然是被传染的、纯粹被这氤氲的氛围感染。映司嘴唇中流出甜蜜的气息，侵染着ankh：他听见搂着自己的人的心跳，急促而热情，敲打在体内的每一枚硬币上，使他空壳般的身体燃起同样的韵律——贪欲者本该冰凉的心脏狂跳。爱的醉意席卷了阁楼。

ankh扯着醉鬼的头发，不知该把他推开还是该继续任他恣意妄为：12点过了，魔法会解除吗？

“ankh，我……”映司似乎想说什么，晚了——他忽然闭上眼，松开了ankh，如断线般向后仰倒在床上。

魔法解除了。

ankh愣在原地，心脏仍在狂跳，呼吸有如灌铅般困难。良久，他像重启般重新哼了一声，皱着眉转过头去，一脸嫌恶地咂嘴：

“……性骚扰。”

明天早上又会自顾自地忘记这一切吧。真是玩笑般的诅咒，过分的男人，无药可救的蠢货，ankh在心里怒骂映司，又看向满面春风地睡着的人类：火大，火大，果然更令人生气了。

到了明天，为什么只有他会记得刚刚那场意外，主谋者却逍遥法外，被戏弄的贪欲者感到委屈，紧接着化作复仇的动力——可恶，不管是是映司还是mezuru和那可恶的yummy都令人火大。ankh灵光一闪，心生一计，眯着眼打量着床上的人。

啊，那至少要给他一点儿惩罚，一点能够留下痕迹、证明今晚两颗心确实共鸣过的惩罚。

次日，火野映司在洗漱台前的镜子里看见了满脸唇印和吻痕的自己，从额头到锁骨之上，到处都是不同颜色的口红印，简直像是流连花街整晚的色狼。比奈尖叫着用后藤留下的纸扇殴打映司，阻止他靠近千世子小姐，映司则满脸通红、因为记忆断片着急地辩解，一个劲儿地询问昨晚自己的行踪。

只有ankh坐在高凳上，满面春风，又撕开了一根冰棍。


End file.
